Short shorts and Sleep over's
by Peoplepersone
Summary: Len has been trying super duper hard to get Kaito to notice him. But happens when Kaito's as straight as a stick, Len too sexy to resist and they have a wild sleep over party. LenxKaito YAOI Don't like don't read :c


I woke up in my room on a hot summer morning in the room of my sister, Rin and I. When I opened my eyes I saw my sister already dressed, as she was adjusting the bow on her head. I'm guessing she saw me in the mirror because she turned to look at me and smiled. "Len-kun, you better get dressed before Master comes in…I don't think he could resist you when your lying like that." I looked down at myself and saw that I was wearing my pajamas, which consisted of a pair of black booty shorts and one of Kaito-nii's shirts. So it's kind of hanging off my shoulder.

"I guess your right…" I say as I sit up and rub the sleep from my eyes. "I always am Len-kun…" My sister mumbled as she finally finished adjusting her bow. I got up and wrapped my arms around her waist, then kissed her shoulder, causing her to turn a deep shade of red.

That of course made me laugh. "Rin-chan how could that fluster you, when you know I'm gay!" I asked her still laughing. "Well! Your still a boy! And you have a penis! And you look just like me so of course your attractive!" She yelled trying to slap me but failed when I ran into our connected bathroom, and locked the door.

Yes I was gay. I have had a crush on some one for a while now. Of course it was my Nii-san, Kaito. Kaito-nii was sometimes so smart and interessing, but at other times he was stupid and annoying. But my Nii-san was also funny that's why I love him. But there's one problem…

He's as straight as a stick.

No matter what I did to make myself more girly it wouldn't work. Even Master tried to help me, he keeps on putting Kaito-nii and I in these yaoi video's where I dress like a girl in skimpy or lush dresses. But after every single shoot or recording…he talks about how disgusting it was that Master kept putting us together like that. I felt my heart drop at the moment. Then I asked him such an important question.

"N-nii-san…?" I asked as we walked back to his room from the studio. "Ne? What is it Len-kun...?" Kaito asked not even looking at me, just walking straight forward looking in the same direction, a scowl on his face and his hands shoved deep in his pockets. "A-are you…h-homophobic?" I asked gripping tightly to the bottom of the booty shorts Rin has been lending me. "W-what are you calling me gay!" Kaito asked as he stopped walking to stare at me a large frown on his face. "BaKaito! Homophobic means that your scared of gay people…" I said as I felt my left eye twitch. "Oh…I don't think so…I just don't like being set up as gay…" Kaito said continuing to walk back to his room. I nodded feeling crushed.

I took a quick shower, brushed my teeth and my hair. I looked at my naked self in the mirror. I looked at my face and saw big blue orbs staring back at me. My eyes then traveled down to my chest which was pale and flat except for the two little pink nubs. Then traveled to my stomach…still flat…damn. Then my thigh's, they were apparently delicious as Gakupo-san told me. I then moved back up to my arm where my vocaloid number lay.

I peeked out the door and saw nobody was there. So I ran over to my armoire to get my clothes for the day I took out a pair of…black panites? What the hell…Rin. Anyways I sighed and put them on. I then looked into another drawer to get a pair of booty shorts slipping them over my cream colored thighs. I buttoned them up, then zipped up the zipper. I took out my favourite belt and chain thing. I looked into another drawer to pull out a random long sleaved white shirt that fell off of one of my shoulder's making me seem cute or attractive.

I left the room and immediately ran into Kaito. "Uh… Hi Kaito-nii what's up?" I asked smiling at him. "Well Miku told me that she and Rin were having a sleep over in her room…so where are you gunna stay?" He asked me…why won't Rin tell me anything anymore. "I…I don't know?" I said giving him a blank expression. "…I have an idea! Why don't we have our own sleep over in my room!" Kaito asked while he moved his hand to pull my shirt onto my shoulder. "Sure that would be fun! We could play video games! And watch scary movies! And eat ice cream! And stay up all night!" I said excited.

-Kaito's p.o.v-

I smiled at Len. "Yeah that would be awesome! Especially the ice cream!" I said showing teeth.

Len has been dressing very odd lately…He's been wearing very revealing short's so when we go out in public, I try to protect him from the eyes of dirty pedophiles. And the shirt's. Oh my god, the shirts! He would wear my shirts that hang off of him or he would wear spaghetti straps tanks or ones that were cropped revealing his naval to the rest of the worlds perverts to see.

I'm scared for Len…I don't want him to turn out gay (too late Kaito XD), or I don't want some creep to steal him in the middle of the park and…rape him. I mean yeah, I guess he's been dressing pretty cute…kind of like a girl, but for a fourteen year old boy…kind of weird.

I watched him continue to talk and I saw his shirt slip off his shoulder, again, revealing his tatoo to the rest of the world. I looked down his body and looked at his shorts, I hadn't realised this but…Len has great legs…WAIT WHAT!

I did not just say that! I knew I was blushing because Len stopped talking to blush back at me…damn he knew I was staring at him. "Nii…Nii-san…do…do you like my clothes…? R-Rin let me borrow them…I…I think they make me look cute…" He said turning around slowly to show me his outfit…and damn… I know I'm not gay but…his ass looks so perfect in those shorts right now.

Tonight was going to be one of the most awkward nights of my life…

-Len's p.o.v-

I walked back to Kaito's room in my pajamas. Another pair of short shorts and a huge long sleeved white shirt, similar to the one I was wearing before. I also had my hair down.

After our little run in today…I know it for sure, I think Kaito thinks I'm cute. Tonight I'll make him mine. I said smiling as I reached Kaito's room.

I opened the door revealing Kaitoslipping a dark blue long sleeved shirt over his well toned chest, stomach and abs. "Oh hi Len-kun…" He said smiling shyly at me.

I sauntered over to his bed, making sure to sway my hips more than usual. I guess he noticed because he was staring at them and I saw him gulp.

He took a seat on his bean bag chair infront of the T.V. "So, Len-kun…what game do you wanna play?" He asked going through a pile of video games.

I took a seat behind him, propped myself up on my knees and gently moved my hands to his shoulder's. Once my hands were on his shoulder I felt him tence, I moved my head to his ear and whispered. "I would rather want play a…grown up game…" And he immediately pulled away from me giving me a horrified look, mixed with a slightly aroused blush.

"L-Len-kun w-what are you-! Oh you must mean like Grand Theft Auto! Oh yeah cool! I have number four!" He said smiling nervously while giving me a laugh that matched. 'Was that what he really thought? BaKaito! Well…whatever.'

After an hour of me watching him play GTA and vice versa. It was fun but I'd rather do more adult things with my Nii-san. Now it was his turn to play and while he was playing, I couldn't help but stare at his body.

He was wearing a long sleeved dark blue shirt and black boxer's. I looked down at the lump in them, even though he wasn't aroused…I can't wait to see him when he is aroused.

It was later in the night, and we were getting bored of playing GTA, so I just watched him play black ops.

"Hey, Nii-san…I gunna go get something to eat. Do you want me to get you anything?" I ask getting up from my kneeling position on the floor beside Kaito.

"Hmm, Oh! Sure yeah!" He said not taking his eyes off of the screen.

"So I'm gunna guess ice cream…? I said placing my hands on my hips. He turned to smile at me and looked away quickly.

"You know me so well Len-kun…" He said chuckling. I smiled and then made my way to the Kitchen where I saw Master on his laptop.

"Hello, Master. What are you doing?" I asked hopping over to my master's side.

"Huh? Oh nothing Len-kun. How's your sleep over with Kaito-kun going?" He asked looking up from his laptop to look at me smiling.

" Uh! I don't know! He thinks I'm cute because today I caught him checking me out." I said smiling proudly.

"Well that's great Len-kun, just make sure he doesn't hurt your feelings, or, if you two end up doing…**IT**… then make sure he's careful." Master said returning to look down at his laptop.

"Y-yeah I'll be careful…Well I better get back, Kaito wanted me to get some ice cream." I said going to the fridge to take out Kaito's favorite ice cream, the plain yet delicious, Vanila.

When I finally got back I had brought back with me, a bag of chips and of course Kaito's ice cream.

"Oh! Hey Len-kun your back. I kind of got bored of playing." He said standing up to get his ice cream.

"'Kay…so what do you want to play now…?" I asked once we were done eating.

"Hmm…how about…truth or dare!" Kaito asked smirking.

"Okay. You go first…" I said smiling at him.

Right now we were both sitting across from eachother. We were sitting crossed legged, so that I was showing him my inner thighs.

"Okay Len-kun truth or dare?"

"Dare!"

"I dare you to sing your highest note as loud as you can." Kaito said chuckling. I looked over at the clock and saw that it was four in the morning.

"What do I do when the girls come in here to ask if everything is alright…?" I asked frowning slightly.

"We'll pretend we're sleeping!" He said smiling like a goof head. I sighed, then cleared my throat so I could hit the note.

I started out low and quiet before I got to the note, then screeched it as loud as I could. I popped one of my eyes open to look at Kaito, he was sitting there hands on his ears. I stopped the note when I heard foot steps coming form down the hall.

"Nii-Nii-san!" I gasped as he grabbed me and pulled me ontop of him.

"Shush! Close your eyes and pretend your sleeping…" I felt my heart pounding in my chest. I was laying on Kaito's chest, my legs between his and I could feel…him…on my inner thigh.

I felt my face turn red but I quickly closed my eyes and relaxed to make me seem more like I was sleeping. As Kaito and I lay there pretending that we're sleeping a familiar voice was heard after the door was pushed open.

"LEN-KUN ARE YOU ALRIGHT!" The familiar voice of Meiko asked full of honest concern.

-Kaito's pov-

"I cracked one eye opened then blinked slowly, looking sleepy. "M-Meiko-chan? W-what are you doing?" I asked rubbing my eye sleepily.

"O-oh s-sorry Kaito-kun…I thought I heard Len scream…but I see I was mistaken…sorry for waking …you…bye" She said backing up and closing the door.

We waited awhile until we couldn't hear her footsteps anymore. Len got up off of me and looked into my eyes, his eyes were as wide as saucers, before a smile broke out on his face and he burst out laughing.

"Th-that w-was s-so funny!" He said falling back onto me, his hand balled up into a fist gently pounding onto my chest.

I stared laughing with him, but my laughter was cut short when I felt his laughter send vibration's up his body. It was a problem for me because his stomach was pressed against my…uh…yeah. And the vibration were making me hard.

"L-len-kun?" I said trying to nudge him off of me. Suddenly his laughing stopped, and I knew that he knew that I was hard.

"Oh yeah! Kaito-nii it's my turn to ask you now" He said looking up to smile at me. Thank god!

"Oh! Yeah! Right!" I said scratching my head nervously.

"Okay Nii-san…Truth or dare?" He asked still sitting between my legs, and the longer he stayed the harder I was getting. But…he wasn't laughing anymore, so why am I…? No…NO WAY! I-I'm gay…And Len, an innocent little fourteen year old boy was the cause of my arousal.

"Nii-san…?" He asked titling his head to the side, showing me more of his shoulder and neck, it looked so delicious. Then I remembered.

"Oh! Right! Sorry Len-kun d-dare!" I said trying to keep my blush down.

"'Kay…I dare you to show me your penis!" He said a cute little blush on his face. WAIT WHAT!

"W-WHAT! L-LEN-KUN! T-THAT'S INAPROPRIATE!" I screamed, my face turning a deep red.

"Oh come on Nii-san. I'll show you what ever you want to see on me." He said giving me a seductive smirk as he used his finger's crawl down from my chest down to the waistband of my boxer's.

"L-Len-kun…I…uh…Fine them!" I said as I pulled down my boxer's to show him my half hard member. His face turned a bright pink.

"It's so b-big Kaito-nii! A-and your already half hard…May I ask what was the cause…?" He asked looking up at me a small blush on his cheeks. The longer I stared at him the harder I got, he looked down when he felt me twitch against his knee.

My eyes narrowed at him and I felt a growl about to escape me. It was all his fault. He was wearing those skimpy little outfits showing me parts of his body I wasn't supposed to see. Showing me his perfect little ass in those little shorts. And you know what, I'm a nice guy but when provoked I snap. I that's it I've snapped.

"Len you know exactly why the _fuck_ I'm hard!" I hissed at him and his eye's widened. I've never sworn at him like this. "Len, you keep wearing revealing clothes and showing me your tight little ass every fucking second of the day! You show me your flat little stomach! And you know what I want to do right now!" I hissed grabbing his throat. His eyes were now wide probably with fear. But you know what? I don't even care.

"Huh! Do you know what I want to do to you!" I asked again, running my thumb up and down his throat. He shook his head no at me. I let a growl escape me before I crashed our lips together.

He gasped then moaned into the kiss, when he moaned I slipped my tongue into his mouth wanting to taste more of him. I pulled his head closer to me, as to deepen the kiss. I used the hand that was propping me up to wrap around his waist and pull him onto the beanbag chair with me.

When we landed on the beabag chair I moved my hands to his ass giving it a rough squeeze, making him break the kiss to moan out my name. I smirked then moved to his neck and gave it a rough bite, making him moan again.

"N-Nii-san…I-I have a problem…d-down t-there…" He said in between pants.

"Let me help you then." I said moving my hands up to the waist band of his shorts, before I pulled them down to as far as I could reach. He kicked the rest off and sat up straddling my hips.

We both smirked at moved his hands to the waist band of my boxer's to pull them down the rest of the way. He looked up at me then smiled and I smiled back at him.

"Kaito…c-can I try something…?" He asked rubbing my cock exciting me more.

"You can try whatever the fuck you want." I said moving my hands to remove his shirt off of his body.

He nodded before he leaned down to lick the tip of my cock, bringing it fully to life. He gave a few more licks at the tip before moving down to the shaft, placing a few licks and sucks there. I let out a few groans the more he nipped at it. He moved back up to the tip kissing a few times before fitting as much of me as he could into his tiny mouth, making me throw my head back in pure bliss.

I moved my hand to the back off his head forcing him to deep throat me, but I stopped when I heard him start to gag.

He pulled off of me with a gasp, but continued to jack me off. He looked into my eyes, hips lips sightly parted, puffy and red. I couldn't resist so I moved forward, as did he into a passionate kiss. I nibbled on his bottom lip asking him for entrance into his sweet cavern. I rubbed my tongue against his, causing us both to moan.

"L-Len-kun, d-do you know what I want to do to you now…?" I asked in between pants as he continued to stroke me.

"I think so, but I want to hear you say it…" He said moving his head to my ear bitting it roughly. I groaned.

"Len-kun I want to fuck your tight little ass raw. Pound into you until your ass bruises. I want to fuck you so hard that for the next week you won't be able to walk." I hissed making him release a beautiful moan. Then he let out another, and another, a few gasped mixed in there.

I raised my eyebrow at him, but felt myself harden when I saw he was fingering himself.

"L-Len-kun? D-do you want me to…help you?" I asked moving my hands down to his perfect ass.

"N-no I want you to watch me…" He said in between gasps and moans. I blushed and just watched him get off my lap, turn around and flop down, showing me his ass, as he fingered himself.

I hadn't realised that I slowly started stroking myself.

"Haa! N-Nii-san! D-do y-you l-like th-the v-view?" He moan I looked into his eyes from over his shoulder.

"Fuck yes! Len when can I fuck you!" I asked growing impatient and too horny to bare.

"C-come put it in now, Nii-san." He moaned before he removed his finger's and wiggled his butt at me. My eyes widened in excitement I slowly crawled over to him and positioned my self at his cute puckered hole.

I slowly made my way inside of him. And damn he was tighter than any girl I've ever been with. When I finally got in all the way, we both moaned.

GOD! He was soooo fucking tight.

"God Dammit Len! Your so fucking tight!" I groaned and he whimpered. I moved down to place kisses on his neck, I bit down again and sucked on the mark I made so that people could see that Len belonged to me.

"Nii-san! P-please move…" He moaned after awhile. I nodded and pulled out of him only to thrust back in. I kept a nice slow rhythm in my thrust.

"Ha! Haaa! Nii-san! M-more please fuck me harder! Faster!" He moaned out in desperation. I started thrusting faster and harder into the younger male below me.

"OH GOD! NII-SAN!" He screamed and I'm guessing I hit something inside.

"Right there a-again!" He moaned reaching behind him to grab onto my shirt which I hadn't realised was still on. I used one of my hands to the back of my shirt to pull it over my head. Once I did I heard another moan from my best friend, I looked down at him panting and noticed he was staring at me. His eyes were so full off lust it almost pushed me over the edge.

"Nii-san! Y-your soo h-hot!" He moaned and I noticed saliva dripping down his mouth.

"A-and your t-too fucking sexy, and waaay too fucking tight" I groaned before I stopped my thrust and pulled out.

"Eh! Nii-san! What are you?" He asked before I pushed him over onto his back, and entered him again. I kept my thrust at the same speed they were before.

"HA! NII-SAN! M-MORE! M-MORE!" He moaned and I felt him getting tighter and tighter.

I moved down and squeezed one of his adorable pink nubs, and brought the other one into my mouth. When I took it into my mouth I tasted his delicious taste and sweat. While my head was down, he wrapped his arms around to hug my head.

I felt my self reaching my climax, so I pulled Len up so that we were in my favourite position. He was sitting on my knee's and I kept one hand on his waist so I could pull him down in time with my thrust.

"Nii-Nii-san! I'm gunna!" He tried to say before I kissed him slipping my tongue into his mouth. He moaned into the kiss. I moved my other hand to squeeze his left nipple. He let out another moan into the kiss.

He broke the kiss then placed his head on my shoulder exposing his neck to me. I left a few kisses on his neck and he let out tired, small little moans and whimpers.

Shit he's getting tired! I moved my hand down and started stoking him in time with my thrusts.

"Ha! Haa! HAA! NII-SAN!" He shrieked as he came all over both of our stomach's and chests. When he came his velvety walls closed in on me, and I couldn't hold it any longer. So with a couple more thrust I came directly into his…what was it called? Oh yeah, prostate, making another shriek escape him.

I rode out my orgasm by sending a few more thrust into his prostate. After we were done I looked into his eyes and he tiredly lifted his head to look into mine. I moved forwards and kissed again, this time full of passion and love. Because even though before this night I would have _never_ seen myself as being even close to gay. But now I don't want anything else but to sleep beside this kid forever. Because…I…I love him.

"L-Len-kun?" I asked

"MmmHmm?" He said quietly, he was tired he was fighting himself not to go to sleep.

"I…I l-love you!" I said quickly blushing looked up at me his eyes practically closed but you could see the sweet little smile on his face.

"Really!" He asked half asleep.

"Yeah, really." I said kissing the top of his head.

"I *insert adorable yawn here* love you too Kaito-nii. I love you soo…..much…" He said before he fell asleep in my arms. I picked him up and brought over to the bed and pull the cover's over his petit frame, before I slipped in and grabbed onto his waist. We both fell asleep like that but were rudely awoken an hour later because of my alarm. I moved my hand over and hit the button turning the annoying sound off.

We fell back into a beautiful sex induced slumbered and stayed that way until 3 pm. When Rin came and told us to get out before she stopped looked at us and squealed. She apologized and we fell back asleep.

-One month later-

-Kaito's pov-

"Kaito…can you say it again?" My adorable boyfriend said just as he was about to stuff his face with a banana. I smiled at him leaned over to his ear and whispered.

"I love you so much Len-kun." I said bitting and sucking on his neck leaving a small bruise, causing him to let out a small whimper. Across the table from us was Neru staring at us a huge blush on her face.

"OMG You guys are soo CUTE!" Neru said holding onto her cheeks, going into her own little yaoi world. I don't care what people think, as long as I have Len. I love him with all my heart and nothing could ever stop that.

**Sorry guys I know I should be working on Bananas and Icecream but this has been stuck in my head forever so yeah I hope you enjoyed this little one shot.**


End file.
